


Talk to Me

by MASD_1138



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [18]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Poe is happy to give it to her, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pre-Relationship, Rey Needs A Hug, Silence, Supportive Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: Silence is a protective coating over pain.Rey feels like she never came back from Exegol. Poe just wants her to talk again.SPOILERS FOR THE RISE OF SKYWALKER
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588963
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Talk to Me

It’s hard to move on from what happened on Exegol, but she tries her hardest to keep herself together for everyone else. When she comes back from Tatooine, she’s thrown into back to back missions all over the galaxy.

Rey is always quiet now and Poe notices it immediately. He never thought he would miss their stupid arguments or how she always asked him questions about little things that seem obvious to him. 

So he starts asking her simple questions like “I made a snack, do you want to share it with me?” or “What do you think about going for a walk around base?” and “BB-8 and I are watching a holomovie, do you want to watch it with us?”. 

Eventually she starts answering with a soft _yes_ to his questions and eventually she slowly started talking again. She’d say a short comment about the holomovie or the food he made her. Every time she’d say something, he’d consider himself very lucky to be there to hear it. Rey starts initiating conversations with him and she feels like she truly is coming back home from Exegol. 

Then, as she looks at Poe she realizes that he’s her home now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
